The Devil Will Drag You Under-Missing Scene
by dolphingirl375
Summary: AU. What I think was missing at the end of the episode. Rachel/John.


**The Devil Will Drag You Under-Missing Scene**

**Disclaimer: Only the idea is mine.**

**Author's Note: AU. Just a little scene I thought was missing at the end. **

**Suspend Disbelief. Poetic license. Enjoy.**

* * *

John Bennett was _not_ a happy man. Nathan Clay had kept him in the dark about a very important and dangerous mission involving the Alpha team. Something had gone horribly wrong and there had been a terrible explosion and all he could think about as he sped toward the scene was Rachel. According to Gary, Stanton Parish had been planning to kill millions of innocents. Now the Alpha team was unreachable as all communication had been knocked out, their phones fried. Even Gary couldn't find a signal in the area they were in.

John knew he was responsible for the whole team, but all he cared about at that moment was the petite, complicated, dark-eyed beauty that had captured his heart. His fear for her safety increased as he approached ground zero. He floored it as he observed all the chaos; the fires, tons of scattered debris, a destroyed truck. What he _didn't_ see was anyone moving around. _Please, let her be okay,_ he thought.

He came to a screeching halt near the van the team was using. He jumped out of his truck, gun drawn as he carefully moved toward the van. He was vaguely aware of other agents following him. "Secure the area!" he shouted over his shoulder.

He rounded the back of the van and did a quick sweep of the debris field. He saw Dr. Rosen stirring and two more bodies lying there. He heard a moan and looked toward the van. Nina was lying on the ground near the rear wheel, Bill was trying to sit up in the open passenger door and then he saw Rachel; thrown up against the front passenger door. From the dent and the way she was sitting there dazed, the blast had obviously thrown her with a lot of force.

John holstered his gun as he knelt beside her. "Rachel?" he asked softly. "Rachel, are you okay? Can you hear me?" He pushed her hair out of her face and stroked her cheek.

Rachel moaned slightly then grabbed her head. She gasped as she covered her eyes and rubbed her temples.

"You hurt anywhere?" John asked quietly.

"I don't think so. At least, not seriously."

"What about your senses?"

"Definitely…_overloaded_. Give me a minute," she whispered. He nodded even though she couldn't see him. John kept a hand on her shoulder and took this opportunity to look around.

Nina and Bill were now on their feet. Nina looked at Rachel, John gave her a sign she was alright. He then looked over his left shoulder. He saw Hicks kneeling next to Dr. Rosen as the doctor cradled Danielle in his arms. Hicks suddenly yelled for Nina and she took off. John had seen enough combat to know, even from this distance, what was happening.

"Oh, no," he breathed.

Rachel, of course, heard him. "Oh, no, what?" she asked, her eyes still closed while she tried to reign in her senses.

John turned his attention back to Rachel. He looked down, not wanting to meet her eyes when she opened them. "It's Dani, she's dying."

Rachel's eyes flew open and focused immediately on the girl being cradled by her father, Rachel's trusted mentor. Her ears picked up the ragged, shallow breaths, the slowing down of her heart. She could hear the blood escaping her body through open wounds and that inside leaking from internal injuries and filling her abdominal cavity. Dani had less than a minute to live. "No," she said. "Quick, help me up, John."

"Should you be moving?" He searched her face with a concerned look.

"I'm fine, _please_." John helped Rachel to her feet and supported her as they made their way to the others gathered around an eerily silent and devastated Dr. Rosen still cradling his daughter.

By the time they reached them, Dani was gone. Rachel heard her last heartbeat then the slow exhalation of her last breath. Rachel took in Dr. Rosen holding Dani, then she shifted her gaze to Hicks. She had never seen him like this. He looked so hurt and lost and…_broken_. Rachel wanted to comfort the man she considered her big brother, but she knew that was the last thing he'd want right now.

She felt a huge wave of sadness for her two friends engulf her and she turned to John and buried her face in his chest. John put his arms around her and stroked her hair as she silently cried.

Rachel had a sudden thought and pulled out of John's embrace. She wiped her eyes and whispered, "Hold on a second," to John then limped over to Dr. Rosen, bent down and said something quietly. She squeezed his shoulder then straightened and walked over to Hicks.

"I'm so sorry, Hicks. If you need anything, I'm here." She wanted to hug him, but knew he wouldn't stand for it so she briefly touched his arm and after his eyes met hers for a split second in acknowledgment, she turned back to John.

"Get me out of here."

John looked puzzled. "Where are we going?"

"Back to the office."

"Why? Don't you want to be here with everyone?"

She shook her head. "Gary. He won't know about this because he probably lost all signals from the area after the blast. I need to tell him about Dani before he hears it from somewhere else."

"Are you sure you want to do this alone?"

Rachel thought about taking Nina or even Bill, but Nina looked so distraught and Bill looked completely dumbfounded. "Yeah. Can you take me there, please?"

"Of course, let's go." John guided her by the elbow to his truck as he radioed his team that he was heading back to headquarters.

He helped Rachel into the passenger seat then quickly climbed behind the wheel. He kept glancing at Rachel as he drove. "Are you sure you're up to this? Maybe we should go to the hospital first and get you checked out. You took a pretty hard knock."

Rachel smiled at the concern in his voice. "I'm fine, really. Just a little sore."

John pulled into the parking garage at the office. He hurried around and helped Rachel out of the passenger side. They stared at each other a moment then Rachel stood on her toes and kissed him softly. John wrapped his arms around her and just held her.

"God, Rachel, if anything had happened to you," John said softly into her hair as he squeezed her tighter. "I don't know what I would've done." _Kill Nathan Clay with my bare hands for not telling me about this whole damned operation, _he thought.

Rachel allowed herself a small smile. "I'm glad you came," she said quietly.

"Me, too. I just wish I'd known sooner. Maybe I could've done..._something_."

Rachel shook her head. "No, you couldn't have. This is what Parish wanted."

After several minutes Rachel pulled herself together. "I can hear him complaining. He's seen us on the security cameras." With one last kiss Rachel sighed and said, "Come on, Gary's waiting."

* * *

**A/N****: Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
